


Snow in Sunagakure

by ceresilupin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceresilupin/pseuds/ceresilupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he awoke nestled between Temari and Ino, his closest female friend and his girlfriend, Shikamaru logically assumed he was dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow in Sunagakure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wolfie).



The first time he awoke nestled between Temari and Ino, his closest female friend and his girlfriend, Shikamaru logically assumed he was dreaming. It met the requirements of a dream -- naked girls, check; naked Shikamaru, check; two feet of snow, interspersed with the occasional cactus, check; complete and total absence of reality, double check.

Most unfortunately, Shikamaru continued to wake up, and realized very quickly that he was no longer asleep. The room was _freezing,_ and there was some leftover sake on a nearby table, which may have contributed to an . . . apparent . . . lack of inhibitions the night before. . . .

Shikamaru laid very, very still, and cursed fluently in twelve languages.

When he was sure that Temari and Ino were still asleep, Shikamaru began the elaborate and careful process of extraction. Since he was also a ninja of great skill (or so he'd heard), he tried to remember what had happened at the same time.

There had been a blizzard. He remembered that much at least. There'd been a blizzard, and they'd been lucky to find the small cabin, although not lucky enough to find a hidden cache of food. Temari, unused to snow, was shivering and blue by the time they got a fire going. Shikamaru had turned his back as Ino helped her out of her wet, icy clothes and into a spare uniform.

Then the sake. Temari always carried some, a fact that had endeared her to Shikamaru years ago (as her bodyguard, he'd definitely needed it). Without any food to eat and nothing else to do, they'd apparently gotten roaring drunk and then hopped into bed together.

Shikamaru vaguely remembered Temari mentioning a long-hidden crush on him (Shikamaru figured that his brain must have already stopped functioning by then, or he'd have run for his life, snow be damned), and Ino sympathizing, admitting to a crush _she_ used to have on her best friend. Shikamaru intelligently pointed out that her best friend was Sakura, who was female, so Ino gave him more sake to shut him up.

He didn't remember what had happened after that. Probably didn't need to, all things considered.

He finally got out of the bed and grabbed some pants (where those rope marks on his wrists? what had they done, tied him to the _headboard?_ ), and then a shirt, already trying to think up a good excuse. Temari was level-headed, and apparently secretly in love with him, so maybe he could convince her that they hadn't had a great, big, messy threesome --

Shikamaru made the mistake of looking back. Ino, apparently a little cold (probably because there was two feet of snow outside and she was buck naked) had curled closer to Temari, her cheek pressed to one full breast. Both girls had their arms around each other and were the perfect picture of lesbian contentment.

 _I hate my life,_ Shikamaru decided, and crawled back into bed.

It wouldn't be too bad, right? And maybe they could rustle up a repeat performance, one that he'd actually remember -- that'd be nice. And they were kind of peaceful like this, really, maybe girls were less troublesome two at a time. . . .

Several days later, when they finally arrived at the Hidden Sand Village, the implacable Gaara stared at Shikamaru in open surprise. "What the hell happened to _you?_ " he demanded.

There really was no answer possible.


End file.
